


Pistillum

by tata_red



Series: Somnus [2]
Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: написано на зфб-2016





	Pistillum

Слова "пощада" и "Темная Госпожа" никогда не стоят близко. И далеко тоже. Их разделяет очень большое расстояние. Такое же большое, как расстояние от Бездны до Кринна.  
Это — личный ад мага. Наказание за самовольство. За непослушание. За то, что прервал партию своей королевы, когда она была в шаге от победы. В шаге от Врат.  
Пожалуй, самое большое наказание для мага — не пытки, и не мучительное наслаждение, а небо. Его персональным небом в Бездне является отражением его души. Вместо неба на него смотрят песочные часы в золотистой радужке. Его собственные глаза. Часы меланхолично отсчитывают время, песок сыпется то в одну сторону, то в другую. Магу не дозволено спать, он всегда повернут лицом вверх, что бы с ним ни делали. Это позволяет ему смотреть самому себе в глаза. Видеть там всё, что скрывалось на дне долгие годы его жизни. Маг понимает, что именно это начинает сводить его с ума.  
  
Смена дня и ночи знаменуется изменением температуры.  
Днём от песчаной пустыни вокруг будто поднимаются волны жара. Золотые глаза сверху горят таким ярким светом, что кожа моментально сохнет, становится тонкой, как самая тонкая бумага в богатых домах. Маг находится между пеклом сверху, и жаром снизу. Тело печет. Первым сдается волосяной покров. Он вспыхивает, как стружки для растопки от умелых действий Карамона. И Рейстлин чувствует себя словно кролик на вертеле.   
Тонкая кожа лопается, обнажая гнилое мясо. Маг знает, что все это иллюзии. Это должны быть иллюзии! Но так явственна боль, и смрад тоже вполне реален. И оползающая плоть обнажает вполне реальные желтые кости. Кишечник предсказуемо опорожняется, и дерьмо моментально припекается к остаткам ягодиц. Маг морщится облезшими губами — его разум, остающийся живым, даже сквозь агонию боли отвергает нечистоплотность.  
Тихий жёсткий смех будто режет насквозь.  
— Смотри! Смотри на себя внимательней, маг! Предателям достаются всего лишь их маленькие потаённые радости. Последние радости в последней бесконечной пытке!  
И Рейстлин глазами-с-неба видит себя, лежащего на оплавившемся черном песке, зеркальная поверхность которого бездушно отражает золото зрачков. Маг видит бесформенный кусок, некогда бывший слабым сосудом для магии. Кусок выглядит жалко. Отвратительно. Нечистоплотно...  
Королева снова смеётся, подходит ближе, и встает на колени над куском, — Рейстлин категорически отказывается признать в  _этом_  себя, — расставив ноги по бокам от бывших бедер мага. Если бы это не было пыткой в Бездне, Рейстлин бы удивился, почему его член не сгорел от жара. Почему его член стоит так, что мучительно больно. Такхизис проводит коготками по лобку, и мясо забивается под её ногтевые пластины. Она с наслаждением облизывает пальцы, а потом одним четким и резким движением садится на его член. Боль не прекращается. Маг с привычным ужасом видит, как после каждого движения вверх-вниз с органа сдирается по лоскуту кожи. Маг позволяет себе мысль, что между ног у Повелительницы находится ещё одна драконья голова, очень зубастая голова. Лоскут за лоскутом, жилка за жилкой, хрящик за хрящиком, и вскоре от члена не остается ничего.   
— Ты бессилен, маг! — шёпот окружает его, ядом проникает в вечно живую душу. — Ты даже не можешь удовлетворить свою королеву, раб! На что же ты тогда можешь быть годен?..  
  
Смех затихает, и наступает ночь.  
Ледяной холод приковывает Рейстлина намертво к земле. Череп, кажется, вот-вот треснет, виски ломит. Рейстлин с бессильной яростью смотрит на миражи, которыми полнится бездна. Миражи, из которых ткётся знакомая фигура.   
Карамон.  
Всякий раз маг надеется, что это окажется реальный Карамон, который пришёл его спасти.  
Но в этот раз Карамон не один. Он шумно смеётся и прижимает к себе тонкую девичью фигуру.  
— Да сдался мне этот заморыш! — раздаётся знакомый звонкий голосок. — Я всегда смотрела только на тебя! У такого мощного парня и член должен быть мощным. Давай, воин, я хочу тебя! Возьми меня!  
Карамона никогда не приходилось долго упрашивать. Он валит девицу на землю, рывком задирает ей юбку, стаскивает с себя штаны и резко входит в её жадное лоно. Рейстлин хочет подать знак, что он здесь, что он нуждается в помощи: "Брат, спаси меня! Я-прошу-тебя-спаси!!!"  
Но трахающаяся парочка вряд ли заметит примерзший к земле кусок плоти в метре от себя. И Рейстлин вынужден наблюдать за ними.  
Карамон почти рычит от удовольствия, крутит крупные соски девчонки, — маг никак не может вспомнить её имени, — а та кричит, задыхаясь от животного наслаждения. Кричит, раздвигая ноги ещё шире.  
— Глубже, Карамон! Сильнее! Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня!  
И Карамон трахает. Он шумно дышит, как минотавр, он легко подхватывает девушку на руки и двигает ей, с силой входя до упора. Прелестница выгибается, прелестница молит Карамона, прелестница видит примёрзшего Рейстлина и смеётся над ним.  
Наконец Карамон кончает. Не в девушку, нет. Они ведь не хотят ненужного ребенка. Карамон кончает так мощно, что горячие капли долетают до мага.  
Брезгливость.  
Нечистоплотность.  
  
Мираж исчезает, и смех Такхизис снова ледяными иголками звенит вокруг.  
  
Маг не может оторвать взгляд от песочных часов, в которых последняя песчинка перетекает вниз.  
Глаза моргают.  
Закончился период.  
Начался день.  
И бесконечная вереница дней у мага впереди...

**Author's Note:**

> 18.02.16


End file.
